Series 1: Sanctuary awaits
by mojo60
Summary: Series 1 will be sort of short, will go until they reach sanctuary. This MIGHT include some side-quests. Later on after in the series I MIGHT do some DLC expansion quests. Also please excuse chapter ones misuse on Zer0's speech. I didn't realize at the time. Stop writing me reviews on how to write a haiku. I get it 5/7/5. Have a nice day.
1. Chapter 1: The start to new friendships

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Borderlands 2 or it's characters

"Welcome Vault Hunters!" Read the sign as all 6 of them entered the train car.

6 adventurers all fresh to this new land.

The first average height, dirty blonde military-like haircut. Broad shoulders.

Axton thinks to himself "This isn't bad, much better than the shit-hole thing I was doing before." Absentmindedly touching the metal plate which bore his rank on his left temple. Looks around at the boxes and decides to stand.

Next in line is a mysterious figure. Tall, fairly skinny. His face is shrouded by a dark mask.

"Hey what's your name?" Zer0 looks to where the commando stands and points to the red 0 on his jumpsuit. He then proceeds to take a seat on one of the higher up crates.

Behind Zer0 a young female, blue markings all along her left arm. With hair color and lipstick to match.

"Hello/Quite the grouping this Jack has collected/May I ask about those marks?" Zero points to the markings and a red question mark pops up on his mask. "Ummmm. Yeah I guess it is my name is Maya by the way. If I tell you, you'll only turn me in." She thinks about dashing off the train, she knew she shouldn't have came. "Now look here." Axton stepped forward and Maya flinched. Axton frowned a bit. "No one is turning in anyone, I may not know any of you, but we're a team now. No one here will hurt you even if Jack is searching for Sirens." With that she eased up a bit, But was still doubtful.

Fourth up is a short brute. Black mohawk and thick pointy beard. A white star tattoo on the left part of his neck and a bandage over the bridge of his nose.

"Hey pal what's your name?" Salvador turned his head towards Axton. "The names Salvador 'Pal'." And with that lifts himself onto a crate and spits out the train door nearly missing the next passengers head.

As she tried ducking the next passenger stumbles on-board. She is short with brown hair in pigtails and goggles on her forehead. She has a bandage on her right cheek and her left arm is replaced with a robotic arm.

Just before she hits the ground she feels someone catch her. She looks up at the person and she is met with a cold dark mask. Although he had a mask she could feel her emerald green eyes meet his. As she went to stand up and Zer0 walked to his crate, she noticed he only had four fingers on each hand and let out a small squeal. Everyone just stared at her and she just managed to mumble, "H-h-hi I'm Gaige." And then sat in a corner with her face all red.

The last passenger is possibly the tallest of them all and has more scars than a skag running through a field of wild roses. Right arm is completely in bandages while his left arm has a huge metal arm band with bolts coming out of it. He has a mask, that isn't like Zer0's mask. This persons mask is that of a gas mask, but for some reason the right eye-hole was covered.

The big guy trudges onto train and holds up his buzz axe "I AM KRIEG. THIS IS MEAT BICYCLE!" Smashes a crate with his axe and sleeps in the rubble he created.

"This is Handsome Jack speaking. The train is about to take off and please have a nice dea- I mean day." The Vault Hunters look at each other and shrug. All at once they thought "This is gonna be a long ride..."


	2. Chapter 2: Know thy ally

Hours pass by as the train keeps on moving. Axton was getting bored waiting for the train to stop. Axton decided it was probably time to start up a conversation. Looking over at Gaige he asks "What were you doing before you were stuck on this train?"

Gaige looks up from the floor. "Oh you know, you get and idea, find an old broken CL4P-TP unit, fix it and upgrade it for a science fair and then it murders everyone, just the usual..." "You have a murderess CL4P-TP unit?" Salvador looks up from the gun he is polishing, and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah... I kinda named him deathtrap after that 'incident.'" Not wanting the conversation to be on her anymore she looks up to the masked assassin.

"Hey whats under the mask?" Zer0 looks at her. "My mask hides secrets/I have seen terrible things/I'm just a number." "Hey amigos, how about we change the subject eh? I mean we all did bad things in the past, stuff we aren't proud of. If we are to survive we need to know each others strengths." He got the two shot guns that he had strapped to his back.

"I can handle 2 kick-ass guns at a time, how 'bout you soldier man?" Axton stands up and takes out a metal box and throws it into the air. If by magic or some other unknown force it quickly transformed into a turret gun. "What about you little miss?""I already told you, killer science project." "Can we see it chica?" "Sure. You might want to be careful though." Gaige summons her robot and it appears out of the ground. "Whoa, kick-ass!" Salvador says as his mouth drops.

Suddenly Deathtrap turns to Sal and charges."STOP!" Everyone turns to look at Gaige. Deathtrap halts as if awaiting orders. "Don't you dare lay a hand on them. I will not kill these people these are my friends. Unless I'm shooting at them, you are to stand down." Gaige raises her hand and Deathtrap disappears.

Axton looked over at the sleeping beast of a man and decided it best not to wake the psycho, besides he wasn't quite sure he wanted to see his talents. "So, Zer0, what are your skills, surely you have something other than your great eyesight." Axton goes to pat his back, but is instead meet with thin air and falls to the ground. The hologram disappears and Zer0 appears behind Gaige.

"Sorry, did that hurt?/That 'sorry' was sarcasm/I am not sorry." Gaige screams and turns around looking stunned pushing Zer0 into a wall. "Ouch." "Sorry, sorry, sorry sorry!" Zer0 puts up his hand and cuts her off, as he does a red happy face appears on his mask and he stands up.

Maya sighs and comes out of the corner. "Looks like it's my turn." She walks over to a crate. "Stand back!" Everyone stood behind her, except Krieg who was still sleeping even though the other vault hunters were making excessive noise. Maya held a hand up to the box and her markings started glowing. There was a flash and the crate was gone. The commando stepped forward. "Whoa where did it go?" "Well, um-" CRASH! The box reappeared and landed on the psycho.

"Hello everyone, Handsome Jack here. You will be at you destination shortly. Next stop, your deaths."


End file.
